Milion wygra tylko jeden! - Zakończenie nr 2
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 12 (Wielki Finał!) Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Finałowa 3 walczyła o finał. Dziewczyny trzymały się razem , a Peter działał samodzielnie. Ostatecznie to on dotarł pierwszy na metę, a do niego dołączyła LeShawna. Gdy mieliśmy już się żegnać z Anabel Peter pokazał klasę i zrezygnował. Dlatego w finale mamy... '''LeShawnę!!! i Anabel !!! Kto wygra okrągły milion dolarów? Zaczynamy Wielki Finał Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! ''' Poranek na wyspie '''LeShawna: '''Cieszę się, że obie jesteśmy w finale. '''Anabel: '''Nigdy nie osiągnęłam czegoś takiego. '''LeShawna: '''Nieważne kto wygra i tak dzielimy się pół na pół. '''Anabel: '''Racja. '''Chris: '''W nagrodę, że dotarłyście do finału zaprosiłem dwie osoby.Za chwilę do Was przyjdą. LeShawna i Anabel czekają Nagle pojawia się Celine - siostra Anabel. '''Celine: '''Siostra! '''Anabel: '''Ty tutaj. Objęły się. ''' Nagle do LeShawny przychodzi... ... ... ... ..Harold. LeShawna: '''O, cześć. Co tam słuchać! ''' Harold: '''Oglądałem każdy odcinek. '''LeShawna: '''To miłe, ech. '''Harold: '''Zaakceptowałem to, że nie możemy być razem. '''LeShawna: '''Harold dla mnie zawsze byłeś tym kimś. Nagle go objęła i pocałowała. '''LeShawna: '''LeShawna Ci pokaże, jak Cię kocha! '''Anabel i Celine: '''Jakie to piękne! '''Chris: '''Koniec odwiedzin! Harold i Celine wracajcie do domów. Harold i Celine życzyli swoim finalistom wytrwałości i się z nimi pożegnali. Finałowe Starcie '''Chris: '''Finalistki - wiem, jak musiało być dla was ciężko i ja to doceniam. '''LeShawna: '''Rzadko to okazujesz. '''Chris: '''no tak. Postanowiłem, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... odkrywa koc. Widać wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .To oni wybiorą zwycięzcę! ''' Chris: '''Oto Robert, Dave, Sky, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Severin, Sugar, Lara, Chef, Brian, Noah i Peter! Dał im kartki, by oddali swój głos. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy muszą oddać głos! Jedyną osobą, która nie musi to Chef Hatchet.Osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej głosów - wygra milion dolarów! To zaczynamy od Roberta! Pokój Zwierzeń ''' ' ' ' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Zakończenie nr 2 (USA, Kanada, Francja, Holandia, Dania, Rosja, Izrael i Australia) Na miejscu byli wszyscy: Chris, dawni uczestnicy, Topher i finalistki. Jasir był już w helikopterze. '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Oddaliście głosy:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Anabel (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (5 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (6 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '..'' .Anabel (5 głos) '... '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (6 głos)' 'Uwaga! Została ostatnia karteczka! Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci zostaje... ... LeShawna i Anabel trzymają się za ręce. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... .. ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ..Anabel!!! Anabel: 'Tak! Marzenia się spełniają! '''Reszta:'Anabel! Anabel! Brawo! Topher był już do czegoś przygotowany, ale nie zdążył. Chris dał jej milion. '''Chris: '''Co zrobisz z tą forsom? '''Anabel: '''Podzielę się z LeShawną pół na pół. '''LeShawna: '''Dzięki! '''Chris: '''Wszyscy do helikoptera.Jasir nas wzywa! '''Eva: '''Ja muszę niestety odmówić. '''Chris: '''Ok. Poszła sobie. Helikopter Helikopter leci, a pilotuje go Jasir. Wszyscy są już w środku poza Chrisem. '''Chris: '''Emocje były ogromne, ale to Anabel wygrała. Nagle pojawił się hak zawieszony na długiej linie. Chris powiesił na tym haku walizkę z brudną bielizną. Po chwili hak z walizką zostały pociągnięte na górę. '''Chris: '''Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! KONIEC SEZONU 'Wyniki Głosowania:' Robert: Anabel! Dave: LeShawna! Sky: LeShawna! Eva: Anabel! Lightning: Anabel! Jo: LeShawna! Severin: Anabel! Sugar: LeShawna! Lara: Anabel! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Peter: Anabel! Chef Hatchet: Anabel! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - Odcinki